Golden Moonlight: Leah's Imprint Story
by Timmy aka LBB
Summary: In a werewolf's world, one word could make and break their life: Their Imprint. Leah has been desperate for one for so long, but when she does find him, her view on imprinting changes to... may be it's not all cut out to be perfect.
1. PrologueChapter 1: The Word

_**A/N: Greetings my lovely readers! For those of you who were reading this before would notice I took down the story yesterday. Well, at the moment I'm revising and editing this fanfic to be of a more cohesive plot. It will be re-posted so everyone can re-read this fic to re-acquaint yourselves with the story of Leah and her imprint and in a way where it makes much more sense. Also, to allow for some new readers to enjoy this story as you, my original readers have. With that said I hope you enjoy,"Golden Moonlight: Leah's Imprint Story"...**_

Prologue

In this world, there are mainly two things that run it, the predators and the prey. The predators rule over the prey, in some circumstances they even kill the prey. Also, in more circumstances with the predators and prey there are hunters.

The hunters may not be as powerful as the predators at first, but could even be the most powerful creatures ever. This is a story of this way of life. When the hunters have just begun their rein over the predators, a new kind of power can also break through. Love.

It doesn't state that a love cannot start between predator and hunter, proven by this story. While love can be beautiful and terrifying at the same time, it is never broken, unless by even a more powerful force, which is a rare and unknown case. In this story, a love travels through all these scenarios where it's true meaning, power and forms are finally explored.

Now with this in mind, flip to the next page as you explore the story of a Leah, the predator and Cameron, the hunter.

Chapter 1: The Word

_Leah Clearwater's POV_

Imprint. It was the only thing that could tear or bring my life together.

I stood at my bedroom window looking down at Seth and his imprint, Amelia, as they walked through the pouring rain and dark skies, alongside our white-painted fence. A tear dripped down my cheek as I watched them bid each other farewell with a long, passionate kiss. I've been waiting two years now for my prince charming to rescue me from this life I detested, but he's never come. At one point, I thought he came, but I knew it wasn't all happening for me, Leah Clearwater. Leah, the imprintless, the socially awkward, freak, imperfect, were all names that signified my shame. I was alone in this world. No family, no friends, no soul mate, just my own.

"Mom, I'm home!" I heard Seth call.

"Hello honey, how was dinner?" My mom asked Seth, as I heard her walk into the hallway.

"It was great! Amelia..." All was drowned out as I sobbed loud and hard into my pillow.

My life had been ruined by everything and everyone around me. Seth, my mom, my dad... My thoughts wandered off after that. My dad had started it all. Before I fell into this depression, he was my spark, my lifeline; he was my loving, caring father. He would always be able to protect me from anything and everything. After Sam left me for Emily, I thought it was all over, but my dad told me "there is always a plentiful supply of carrots for the patient bunnies". I couldn't do anything but believe him. I based all that I was going through on that one metaphor. Then, my dad had a heart attack and passed away, coinciding when Seth and I began phasing into wolves. I held onto his metaphor for a few months after his death, but I've given up on it now. I don't believe in the metaphor anymore.

Now that I've grown more and matured more, I know he only said that because he was my dad and he knew how gullible I was then. It was beyond low what he did. He had been conniving and evil for lying to his own daughter. Though I stilled loved him for what he did.

My door was slammed open as my mom leaned over me, wrapping her arms around me in a comforting manner. "Leah, calm down, momma's here! What's wrong hon? Answer me please!" She pleaded with me through her sudden tears, but I ignored her.

I decided over the past year that I would never listen to anyone anymore. Nobody understood me anymore so, why bother? What goes around comes around. My tears of sadness immediately became tears of anger. I started to breathe faster and heavier. My pulse quickened as my body burned with inhuman temperatures. My mom let go of me and sprinted out of the room, her tears turning into screams. I could now feel my bones grow and re-connect as I transformed from a skinny, slender lady into a hulking, gargantuan monster. Then, I exploded with fur and let out a mighty growl as I broke through my window landing soundlessly on the ground, then racing around my house into the dark woods.

My plan was to travel away. I would run far away, away from this hell called my life. I was done with all of it. The pack, Seth, mom, the paining memories of my dad, I couldn't take it anymore! I could hear all my pack mates' voices in my head.

_Leah, stop, Mom's upset! Don't leave!_

_Leah, don't do this! It's okay, you can get through it._

_Come on Leah! We can work this out! Girl-to-girl._

The voices of Jake, Seth, and Nadia, another wolf girl, but lucky enough to not be as twisted as me, bounced around the insides of my consciousness. And all I thought back was:

_I'm not coming back! Never coming back, just suck it up! I don't belong here! Just go run back and waste your shit on someone else!_

And the voices faded away. I could now hear the paws hit the muddy ground, but hey would never catch up to me, I was the fastest wolf around. Then, they thuds started to fade away.

I began refocusing my energy on getting to where I was going. I narrowed my eyes as I swiftly dodged trees, jumped over bodies of water and stomped intruding creatures.

It was almost morning, when I finally stopped. I could see the smoke rise from a chimney in a nearby town. I probably was far into Canada by now, probably near Alaska. I trotted into a small clearing in the now snowy woods. I curled up onto the white, cold ground. I closed my eyes and started to really think again.

Imprint, it was the word, that finalized my decision. If only it had never met my ears, I would've been better off. My thoughts slowly blackened into a dream, where the dream of the mysterious hunter Cameron, came into view.

_**A/N: Thank you all for reading! Your comments are well appreciated so please leave me some nice ones (: **_


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams and Reality

**A/N:**** I would like to say thank you for the great comments and responses I got for this story, they are well-appreciated. I'm not sure if I mentioned this before, but I will not be posting chapters as quick as I am at the moment when we get to chapter 8. It takes a lot to write chapters and with the one-shots I have, the other two stories, even with this being first priority, everything still takes time. Well, with that straightened away, enjoy the chapter! (:**

Chapter 2- Dreams and Reality

_Leah Clearwater's POV_

The boy slowly made his way towards me. I was on the ground, unable to move a muscle. I began to scream and wail uncontrollably as if I knew something harmful was coming near. He finally came into full view. He was wearing a long, silky black trench coat. His eyes were hidden under pitch black sunglasses. His sharp black hair combed straight back. All of it contrasting impeccably with his lightly tanned skin. He looked like a dark angel. I was in awe and afraid at the same time.

He kneeled down, his hand reaching out toward me. My screams became louder. His hand came closer to my face, all the while glowing brighter and brighter an eerie blue light. When he started caressing my face, shivers went through my body. I had never felt coldness before, ever since the day I first phased into a werewolf. Was this real or a dream? I couldn't tell any more. The cold sparked a sense of mixed reality. I could feel the cold, but couldn't comprehend it.

After circling my face with his hands a few times, he grabbed my neck. The cold now pulsed through my blood, up into my lungs all the way to my brain. I stopped screaming, my vision now a blur. I tried to pull out enough energy to rip his hands away, but I was more immobile now.

He then pulled my neck closer to him. He had taken his glasses off, his bright green eyes pulling me through the blur and cold.

"I love you," He whispered in a dark tone.

He tugged at my throat one last time, his fingers digging into my skin as our lips met. My vision suddenly became clear again, clearer I should say. We were both alone in this world, both of us alike and different. It brought us together and created powerful intimate feelings.

My hand started to push through the immobility, when my vision broke away and swirled around me. The boy was no longer there, well, man I suppose. My vision spiraled into a vortex pulling me along with it. The colors around me made a hypnotic pattern. Then, it went black and I woke up in a cold sweat.

I was stilling lying on the snow-covered ground, a human-sized plot of barren land surrounding me. My body heat must've melted it away. I stood up and stretched feeling nothingness about me. I was naked.

I immediately phased into a wolf, fur sprouting all over my body, giving the sensation of a tight but comfy sweater. I definitely should've thought of bringing clothes when I left La Push. It was one of those basic need-to-haves for a wolf. Not only did you mature faster than a human, but you could phase any time you got too angry and ruin the clothing you were wearing.

_Fuck!_ I thought to myself.

I slowly moved out of the clearing, the sun shining brightly on the spot I was just sleeping in. Hopefully no drunken shit-head hunters had come around in the morning. My body was for me and just me now.

I pushed through a small patch of open trees, to where an abandoned road was. It was very silent, a lot like the highway through Forks. I could see that it was very muddy and cracked as if many earthquakes had passed through it. A bright yellow Porsche zoomed from the south end and stopped in front of me.

_Alice_, I thought in a loathing manner.

A brown long-sleeved shirt, skinny jeans, a pair of furry Uggs with a black winter coat flew out the window, landing in a nice, neat pile in front of me. The pixie came from behind it.

"Put on those clothes! You can't be looking like some savage beast or a lonely nudist! Put them on now!" She scolded me.

I rolled my eyes and phased back into a human, picking up the clothes and dashing behind the tree from which I was peeking out of. I struggled into each pair of clothing for either it was tight, static or had very few ways to make comfortable. I brushed off my shirt, just so Alice would be less annoying and walked into the small area of open snow.

Alice stood motionless, her arms crossed and her eyes looking directly at me. They were filled with a mix of sorrow, disgust, disappointment and glee. I never knew such emotions could fit into such petite and bright eyes. It was a conundrum I'd probably fail to ever understand.

She pursed her lips and floated towards me, her heels silently hitting the ground, a sound too low for any human to here. She looked me up and down and then stood back.

"Well, at least you have clothes," She said without any distinct emotion. I rolled my eyes again ready to just rip the clothes to shreds.

"And to think we could've been such good friends..." She stopped mid-word on the S.

"Friends? What are you talking about?" I said lowering my head so my eyes were shadowed from the light.

She took in a long deep breath, though completely unnecessary for her to do, and looked at me, her eyes filled with a deep sorrow. "Leah, as my visions come to me, nowadays, most of them are only for me to see. Bella is a strong vampire so she doesn't need protection, and Renesmee has the most protection she could get. Since I only let them wander through the world, I've been seeing a lot of you lately. You've been constantly questioning your decisions and it begins to affect everyone around you more and more. The visions give me headaches. At one point, when you were considering a plan to commit suicide, I was going to end up as your best friend, but then you thought otherwise. I started getting interested and watched what was going to happen next, when today I got the most vivid and confusing vision of you. It was happy and terrible at the same time."

I recalled the face of the man in my dream and let all my guards down.

"Did you happen to see me imprint?" I inquired, tears filling my eyes.

She sighed. "Yes."

My mouth dropped open. I could see my life a lot clearer now after that one word. People did care about me, I just never noticed before in my lonely world of despair. I was living in it for quite some time. I knew I couldn't leave everyone in Forks and La Push completely, but I had to keep moving forward.

I smiled, my first sign of happiness since the day my father died, but Alice didn't smile back, she seemed to be upset. She looked at me as if I was lying in a coffin, a peaceful corpse. My smile faded away, that world of despair threatening to come and control my life again.

Alice looked at the ground then back at me. "I didn't just come here to tell you that and bring you clothes, but mostly to tell you to leave this imprint stuff alone and come back to Forks," She said, her composure still strong but melting into tearless cries.

I was trying to hold onto happiness by not hurting the pixie, but the world of despair I thought was long gone had now started to slither up my legs, stiffening them. I tried to control my rage as well as strengthen my happiness but it wasn't balancing out.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? The day you finally see something that is life changing to a person, you try to re-change it! I was alone before, stuck in a living hell that was going to kill me if I couldn't hold on! I'm not stopping Alice! You don't know what I've been through! I'm not going back until my happiness is fulfilled now. FUCK OFF!" I shouted at her.

She stepped back involuntarily, sobs coming through, her eyes penetrating my soul with more despair.

With open hands, I pushed Alice into her car, severely denting it. She basically flew right back, crying loud tearless tears.

"Leah, everyone misses you, you don't see-" I cut her off. "Oh I do see! You bloodsuckers have been enemies of the wolves all along! You hate us and like seeing our misery! Well not this bitch! I'm a different kind of wolf that can see through your facade! You'll just see you piece of filth!"

"Leah, don't say that about us! It's not true! I'm not your enemy!" She screeched through her sobs.

I let my pants and underwear drop to the ground, as I removed every article of clothing on me. I kneeled down into a crouch, my clothes beside me.

"Well enemy or not, I listen to only my heart now and it wants me to find love! Just let it go, Alice and MOVE!" I said as hot tears of anger dripped down my cheeks.

Alice practically teleported out of the way as I exploded once into a canine beast, I gently picked up my clothes and pressed them to my chest, as I flew over Alice's Porsche into the dark woods on the other side. I raced deeper into the darkness of the forest, which was even dark that even my vision became bad... I still sprinted forward, knocking down everything in my path. I could see a light beckoning to me through the blackness. I stopped at a large tree that was positioned outside the light, which was reflected in it. I crouched low and jumped into the air, landing gracefully on the other side. I phased back into my human self, pulling on my clothes again. I took five slow steps until I was just an inch away from the light. I took that one last final step out onto that sidewalk.

The light burned my eyes for a few seconds. I crept forward from under the tall tree that shaded me. I was in another road. A more busy area it looked like, echoes of engines came from every direction. I skipped happily into the street, without a care in the world, and laid myself on the ground. I reminisced in this moment of pure joy, after my fiery anger. I wasn't going to be imprint-less any longer. Leah was now going to have a soul mate. She no longer would be the freak, the loner, the silent beauty. I was going to be rejuvenated. I was going to be Leah, the most beautiful girl on the planet.

I giggled and lifted my slowly. I breathed in once more and turned my head to the right as a car pushed me back into the ground and the dark consumed me again.

**A/N: Ooooo... what do you think is going on now. I'd love to hear your thoughts and reviews, they are well-appreciated. Thank you for reading! (:**


	3. Chapter 3: My Hospital Welcome

**A/N: I'm really enjoying reading the comments I've been getting. Your insight is so great and helps get the plot bunnies hopping as I try to decide what to do for future chapters. So, let's see what is going on in Leah's head after the accident...**

Chapter 3- My Hospital Welcome

_Leah Clearwater's POV_

"She's been recovering very quickly," One male voice spoke.

"Wow really, it was a pretty hard hit, her right arm and left leg was stuck under the front wheel. I don't understand why someone would lay out in the middle of the road like that?" Another male voice spoke.

"Well, at least our treatments are working. You don't have to pay a massive hospital bill," The first man said with slight excitement.

"And her head, that was the worst! It was bleeding out all over the pavement on one side, I'm shocked she didn't die," The second man continued in a tense manner ignoring the first man.

"Well, thank God that she is on her way to a full recovery. Besides you weren't the one who even hit her," The first man said, still hinting to a bright side.

"But still he's my son and he's been really upset about the whole thing. I think he likes this girl..." The second man said in a soft tone.

"I can't really help you with that. Come with me, I need you to fill out some paperwork," The first man tells the second one.

I hear their footsteps as they leave the room. I wait until they are out of the room. I open my eyes and sit up abruptly. Then I'm pulled back by an army of wires. They were connected to an array of machines surrounding me. I must've gotten hurt pretty bad. It looked as if I were on life support. Good thing, I was a fast healing werewolf or I would probably be dead by now.

My room was very much like any hospital room. White walls with outlets and a bunch of machines. Then a closet, only holding the one pair of clothes I currently owned, and a bathroom. Though, there wasn't really a window in the room, just a really bright light beside me. Someone must've messed up on the construction.

Just then, the door opened and I immediately froze. This was way too early for me having to confront a human being. I wasn't good with people. For the two years I had been cut-off from society in my world of despair, my knowledge of socialization deteriorated far beyond repair.

The door shut behind the unwanted person. It was a girl; a cheery, perky, little psycho named Ali indicated by her name tag. I could tell she was one of "those girls" who had everything going for her in life. Daddy had given her enough money to buy a mansion, get into medical school and just piss off the nearest bitch possible. Sadly, that was me.

"Oh, you're awake! The doctor's going to be very pleased. By the way, my name is Ali," She said in that perfect, bubbly voice.

She turned away from me, her long, wavy blonde hair bouncing off one shoulder onto the other. It was sickening. Then, she leaned over her "perfectly sized" ass directly at my face.

_My eyes! MY BEAUTIFUL, BEAUTIFUL EYES!_ I screamed inside.

She slowly and carefully pulled herself up to full height as she changed the fluid pumping through my IV. She turned around, her hair just ricocheting off her face, all the way back over the opposite shoulder. She readjusted her bra and smiled that pearly, white smile. I tried to hold back the puke rising in my throat.

She dusted her hands off and put them on her hips. I waited until the moment she would finally make an "accident" and just walk away with "that grin" on her face. It surprisingly never happened.

"Well, I'll go tell the doctor, you're awake. Hopefully I did the IV right this time. Last time it almost fell apart," She giggled as she left the room.

I was dazed for the moment. How could such a snobbish, allegedly smart and perfect looking girl not try to piss off the nearest bitch, or just point out some insane flaw for the matter? She must be just waiting for that moment to strike. Like a cat stalking a mouse, you have to kill it at just the right time and apparently that time hadn't come.

The door opened again and in walked the doctor. His name was Dr. Broadsmin. He was probably one of the shortest doctors I'd ever seen, but one of the most handsome. Now, Carlisle at Forks was inhumanly gorgeous but he was being beat next to this guy. He was almost anti- Carlisle. He had long dark brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail to not cover his sinister- looking hazel eyes. His skin was a marble white, the normal human pigment. He also could scrunch up his eyebrows when he was thinking, which seemed to be the biggest turn-on, next to the bright white teeth, which seemed brighter than Carlisle's. I was dozing off just looking at him, but knew for some odd reason he wasn't my type.

"Hello, umm... what is your name? We never found any records of you," He said with that dazzling smile at the end.

"Leah, Leah Clearwater," I told him. He wrote it down on the first piece of paper attached to his clipboard.

"Okay, Leah, and if you must know, why you are here, you were run over by a car. You had twisted both your ankles, pulled a tendon in your left leg, fractured your right leg, suffered a concussion, wounded your head, and... let's just say your legs were basically shattered," He forced out a small chuckle.

I laughed back out of pain.

"So we had to put a cast on both your legs, twelve stitches in your head with a bandage around it, and then a cast on your left wrist for severe bruising."

I nodded and grinned.

"We are still going to keep you in the hospital for a week, your concussion has just become benign and we wanted to keep an eye on you, since it took less than 24 hours," He said adding his brilliant smile.

"Okay, sure, by the way, who hit me?" I asked, awkwardly, since this was the first time I actually spoke.

He paused. "He'd rather not have me tell you. He was really upset about the whole thing," He said looking towards the ground.

I knew how mad this guy would feel. I had lied down in the middle of the road and made this guy, who supposedly likes me, run over me. I knew that I shouldn't feel remorse for that was out of joy, and to destroy all despondency that I'd thought to be gone for good. Though, I now know that despair may not be as bad, for happiness can make you irritable and unlikeable just like the airhead nurse. Maybe some bad in life wouldn't be bad after all.

Just as I turned to look at the doctor, the door slammed opened and closed suddenly. I looked at the door and back at the doctor. He was looking down again, turning his head in a depressed manner, as if to say "NO!" Then, he forced on his brilliant smile.

"I have to go take care of something, be right back," He said and ran out the door.

I could hear their conversation completely and clearly.

"She's awake?" A familiar voice asked.

"Yes," The doctor whispered.

"Oh she must be wicked angry at me right now. I almost killed her. You didn't tell her it was me, right?" He asked in a very depressed manner.

"No, I didn't," The doctor answered.

It was silent for a moment. I could hear one of them pace the floor and scratch his chin. Then a small burst of air came through the door, as if one flung his arms out creating a draft. Then, it stopped.

"Well… I guess I'll need to face the music sometime," He said.

I tensed under the covers. I could hear the door open, inch-by-inch, second-by-second. Who was this guy? Was he some punk bastard? Would he even like me? All these questions ran through my head until the door opened fully.

In stepped in, the person I was shocked to see, but happy to see, though I still didn't want to see. My imprint, flesh and blood, had just walked through the door. His dark green eyes met with mine and the hospital disappeared. It was only us, an Adam and Eve, a Romeo and Juliet, or as I preferred Cameron and Leah. We reached out towards each other and muttered each other's names as if we knew each other our whole lives:

"Leah..."  
>"Cameron..."<p>

The world had stopped the time Leah and Cameron looked at each other, slowing enough for Leah not to notice the nurse's terrible IV set-up fall apart. It was the first time in many a millenia that the predator had fallen in love with the hunter.

**A/N: I'll just confirm your guesses now that YES, Leah did imprint. So, now we have introduced a new character into the story, Cameron! And guess what, he has a bit of a story to tell along with Leah's, so stay tuned for Cameron's POV in the next chapter, but for now, I'd love to hear your thoughts and reviews of this chapter. You know how much I LOVE those!**

**Thank you for reading! (:**


	4. Chapter 4: Where Did I Go Wrong?

**A/N: First, I would like to thank everyone for leaving some awesome comments and adding this story to their Alerts and Favorite Story. It's greatly appreciated. And now we come to the LONG... well short awaited Cameron chapter. Let's take a little journey into the life of Cameron Eairnight...**

Chapter 4- Where Did I Go Wrong?

_Cameron Eairnight's POV_

"YOU? YOU ARE BREAKING UP WITH ME? YOU DO NOT BREAK UP WITH ME! I'M... I'M... I'M..." There was my girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend now, Danielle having a bitch fit. She was basically Ms. Popular or whatever they called her at school. We had been dating for about 4 months, when I began to get the feeling she was using me, her personal boy toy. I didn't like it. I want a girlfriend who dates me for being around me and to take care of me, as I will do for her. Danielle wasn't that girl.

I gave her one last glare, got out of the chair, ignoring her constant pleading and sobbing and walked towards the door. I slammed open the door that led out of the dining room in her large Estate, stomped through the hallway and out the front door. I knew she would get the picture; I was done with her. She was nothing to me anymore and had gotten a taste of her first smart boyfriend.

I looked around myself and kicked over the least valuable thing here, a marble sculpture, and continued to walk away from the mansion. Her eyes were shooting darts of regret into my back. I could only feel small pinches and ignored it. When, I had made it out the gate, the pinches were gone.

I got into my dad's car and drove away. As I got out of that short road that led to her house, my phone began to ring. I answered. It was my best bud, Nathan.

"Hey dude!"  
>"Hi Nate!"<br>"How'd it go?"  
>"I broke up with her."<br>"What? Why?"  
>"She was too self-conceited."<br>"So... most girls are."  
>"And she used me, MAN!"<br>"But dude she's going to make up some insane story and no girl will ever date you again!"  
>"No one ever believes her wild stories."<br>"Yeah! Remember what happened to Joey Harlem?"  
>"He's a freak."<br>"No dude, he broke up with Danielle and she made this story that he after he dumped her, he came into her room at night with a steel bat."  
>"What? I didn't know that."<br>"She told her whole crew and they spread it throughout the school. Everyone believed it... even YOU?"

I paused.

"Hello? Cam?"  
>"I'm just scared that she will do the same thing to me. I can't end up like Harlem."<br>"Well, we'll just hope that doesn't happen."  
>"Yeah, guess we'll have to see on Monday."<br>"Yeah, bye Cam!"  
>"Bye Nathan!"<p>

***

**On Monday**

I came around the corner of the bush that hid my school. I'd lived in a very small but affluent town. Everyone here had at least a three story house, and usually had well-known parents. My dad was the town's local pediatrician. He was very good at his job, as he'd done it for 25 years, ever since the year he left medical school and married my mom. My mom was a very famous detective. She was known for many successful cases especially the most recent one I'd heard about. She was given an offer for a job at an agency in New York. She accepted the job not knowing that my dad couldn't leave Alaska. For the last month before she left, the only time I heaard my parents talking was behind the wooden door of our office and it wasn't very pleasant to the ear, I recall. Then, as her leave came closer, my mom filed for divorce.

That was probably the worst day of my life. When my dad came to me to talk about her decision, I remember leaving the room, slamming the door behind me. Then, there was that feeling of heaviness on my chest, as my world became a blur. For a year after that I had turned to another life. I began getting into drugs, cutting and basically isolated myself from everyone and everything. It wasn't until my dad had a heart attack at 52 that I knew my decision to become a shadow of my former self that it let down the protection I gave to others. I then began talking with friends again. I dropped smoking and cutting and in my sophomore year of High School, I was named the "Brightest Student" in my class. I still wouldn't stop thinking about my mom and sending her the annual email. I shook that final thought away and walked into school.

The halls were busy with students and teachers. Everything was pretty normal until Nathan ran in front of me. Nathan was on the short side in height. His head was right below my mouth. He had golden, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His skin was a shiny pale. He was kind of wimpy compared to me, but could actually put up a fight. I stopped in my tracks

"Hey, Na..." And he pulled me into a corner by the office.

"Well, nice to see you, too, I..." He interrupted me. "DUDE! Shut up!" I was taken aback. "Sorry, but we've got a problem, Danielle came to school with stitches all over her arms and neck, saying she was raped. This doesn't look good, Cam, really doesn't."

I chuckled. "Come on, she just 'happened to be raped' the night when I broke up with her, its-" He interrupted again, "Oh, she's coming."

Around the corner, along the lockers, came a group of girls with a group of guys, each completely entranced by the girl they followed. It was really a sad sight. These guys really had nothing better to do? The girls were all babbling in their high, squeaky voices to one girl in the middle. She had a line of stitches a cross her forehead, with red around the edges. Then, there were some small stitches on both arms and she had bandages on her wrists and knees. She also had two crutches to finish it off. Danielle was a really gorgeous girl, with dark blonde hair, partly tanned skin and green eyes. This was a big change. I cringed.

I accidentally kicked my foot on the leg of a chair making a little "knock" enough to arouse eyes. Her group looked at where I was and they stared. They formed a line to let Danielle, wobble to the front. I looked beside me, hoping so see Nathan, but he was gone. I was alone.

"Cameron, how's it going?" Danielle said slyly.

"I'm doing fine-" She interrupted me. "Well that's good! Know how I'm feeling? As you can see I was raped by a man waiting out the door. And because you left, I was unprotected and almost killed! How does that make you feel?" She asked with conviction.

"Well, umm..." She interrupted me again. "Good, right? Yes and because you've broke up with me, my life should end there? Yeah. Well, since that's all of it, I'm saying now that I'm done with your shit. You aren't in the 'group anymore. You are officially a LOSER, How does that feel Cam?" She paused as if waiting for an answer. "That's what I though. Come on everyone let's leave the loser to his loner's corner." They all giggled as they were pulled back into the flood of people.

I chuckled when they got out around the corner. That whole piece of bullshit called a conversation. Was that really going to pull me to the bottom of the food chain?

I did end up that way though. For the next two years of High School, my life was terrible. The story got around about my knowing of a rape attack on Danielle Herald and I did nothing to stop it, because I broke up with her. Nathan got pulled into all of it and I barely saw him. He hung out a lot more with Danielle, then they started dating, it was sickening.

I was put into another long time depression. I barely finished High School with all A's. I made it into Harvard but held it off for years until I turned 24. I began studying there where my life was brought anew again. I met many friends through my Business Administration classes but Danielle, who was studying at Boston College not too far by, made another attempt to sabotage and it worked again. I left school for awhile with not even a year finished at all. I lived with my dad for the time being, only having contact with him, the bank, my mom, my Uncle George and the people in this small town. I was in a limbo between depression and happiness then my life was changed in one event.

***  
><strong>Five Years Later<strong>

I was driving down the road with my dad in the new Silver Volvo he bought me for my birthday when I turned 18. My dad was now over 60 years old and had weakened and fragile... His once cropped black hair had to be shaved; his once strong and long legs could barely make the mile walk from our house to the Pediatrics he owned; his bright brown eyes were now hidden under thin black glasses. His aging had really changed him.

Today we were leaving to the airport, where my dad was leaving for a family reunion with all my Aunts and Uncles. I had made the decision to not go for the house was going to be left unkempt since Ivanka and Tatiana, the sisters who were our housekeepers had taken their three week vacation and weren't coming back until the end of this week. I also knew that I really didn't want to see my family at this time.

"You know, Cam, you can still come? The house hasn't really needed upkeep and I'm sure the family..." I interrupted my dad. "No, the house has gotten a lot dirtier than when they were there. Besides, John is coming to visit."

John was my dad's long time friend from when he lived in Atlanta, Georgia. They'd kept in touch for years and planned many visits. When Nathan and I were friends, I'd always thought of us being like John and my dad, but of course, he betrayed me.

"Well, I think you have reason enough there, but he's not coming until after they get back, " He said, now pleading.

I looked out on the straight highway ahead of me, seeing if there were any cars close to me that I could hit if I let the wheel go straight. There wasn't anyone. I let one hand go and turned towards my dad.

"Dad, I'm not going with you. I already had this conversation. I'm a shame to the family name. I have no story to tell at all. It would feel like a charade walking into there. I can't do that, I'm not a fake! So just stop bugging me!" I yelled in a low voice at him.

He stopped talking and grabbed from beside his seat Trinity, a book he'd been reading for a week now.

I nodded at him and turned my head on the road, when I saw a girl lying in the middle of the road. I tried to stop but I went right over her. My dad stopped reading mid-page and jumped out of the car with me. A puddle of blood formed outside my door where the girl's head was. I got out of the car and called 911, whilst my dad called Uncle George about him being late for the reunion. I looked over the girl as I talked to the operator on the other end. She was caked in blood and gravel and dirt. She looked about the same age as me with brown hair and dark skin. Her jeans and shirt were covered in bright red blood. I really began feeling for her wanting to lean down and save her from this darkness she was enduring, though I knew I never met her.

The EMTs arrived before I could take two looks at her. They bombarded me with question after question I could only speak out of half consciousness. I was completely focused on the girl and through my daze I only caught three names of three of the EMTS, Wendy, Lisa and Nathan. Nathan, I looked when I heard that name. Standing over the girl I had basically killed was my best friend. My mouth dropped open. I was about to go over there and punch him in the face though I knew that wouldn't help anyone and it happened years ago. I tried to hold my anger in as long as I could.

They loaded the woman onto a stretcher and put her into the van. The EMT named Wendy told me to go in there, and she would take my car. She was a very nice EMT though very old. She really took pride in her job and it showed. We arrived at the local hospital and were rushed inside. I stood by the stretcher gazing adoringly at her, until the EMT, Wendy stopped me.

"Sorry, sir, but you cannot go beyond this point. Let me bring you to the waiting room," She said in a caring voice.

"Thank you," My dad answered for me.

She brought us to the front of the hospital on the other side of the ER. It was very nice for a hospital. There was a small breakfast bar in one corner, the front desk directly in line with door, and then a kids area on the other side. I grabbed two seats for my dad and myself. I sat down and looked at Wendy who was still there.

"I hope you nice men are comfortable now. I'll go check on the girl," She said with a warm smile.

After she left and was out of ear shot, I dropped my head and cradled it in my hands. My dad laid a hand on my shoulder as I let it all out. First thing bad that happened today, I had ran over a girl, uh, woman, who I had a sudden connection too. It hurt me so. Then, my friend-turned-nemesis turns out to be one of the EMTS saving her. Where did everything go wrong? Where did I go wrong?

I sat there crying my eyes out until, the last bit of light seeping through the cracks in my between my fingers and I fell asleep.

I woke up what felt like eight hours later. The morning sun burst through the windows. My dad was nowhere near me. I must've in the Hospital overnight and way into the morning.

_Dammit, I must've looked like a sissy and bum!_ I thought to myself.

The women at the front desk were all typing on their computers and hadn't notice me. I quietly got up and was about to walk towards the ER. I had made it halfway down the hallway when I heard my dad, and who else, but Nathan talking with my dad, both oblivious to those vital details.

"Well, just think she is on her way to a full recovery. Besides, you weren't even the one who hit him," Nathan said.

"But still he's my son and he's been really upset about the whole thing. I think he likes this girl..." My dad said. I went into immediate shock after these sentences.

"Well, I can't really help you with that. Come with me, I need you to fill out some paperwork," Nathan said, completely ignoring my dad's conclusion.

I hid besides the water bubbler I was standing next to as they walked by me. I sat there for a few minutes or so I thought. I pondered about everything that happened from this one scene. My dad had been there when I almost went all the way down into the ER for the girl's surgeries and when I looked down upon her deathbed. Now, the girl was laid bleeding to death was going to live and at the same time, that was all Nathan could think about. I knew when he changed sides that we were sworn enemies, never to go back.

I was about to come out of hiding, when a Nurse walked by. I didn't really get to see much of her just her golden blonde hair and what looked like an IV in her hands. I then heard another person coming down the hallway. The both began talking to each other, in a whisper I couldn't comprehend. Then, I heard the girl say, "Good luck."

And the other person, who turned out to be Nathan, said "Thanks," back at her.

I listened as he walked the rest of the way down the hall up until the door was closed. I got out of my hiding place, bumping my head on the water bubbler.

"Fuck!" I tried to whisper, though there wasn't really anyone nearby except a completely phased-out custodian.

I walked all the way down the hall until I came to the door, my dad and Nathan had stood at. I immediately stopped and turned around pacing in front of the door. Could I really do this? What was she going to think of me? Did she hate me? Did she know who I was? Did I actually know who she was? And would she feel the connection too? Billions of these questions rushed through my head, until I kicked the door trying to knock them out. I tensed, knowing that they were going to hear it. Nathan appeared out of the room and gave me a look of mixed disgust, anger and slight friendliness. I started off by asking, "Is she awake?"

He answered. "Yes."

I got sucked into the depression that always threatened, when I heard this. "She must hate me right now. I almost killed her. You didn't tell her it was me right?"

"No, I didn't," He answered.

I paused in shock. Did Nathan still understand me? Was she going to be fine looking me in the eyes? I paced the floor again and swung my arm out, as questions flooded my mind again and stopped.

"Well, I think I'll need to face the music, sometime," I said, looking down on the ground.

I grabbed the handle of the door and slowly opened it. The room was a very simple looking room unlike most things in this town. There was a bathroom, a closet, a sink, a bed... I stopped analyzing the room on the bed. There she was sitting under the covers, the woman I ran over. I looked directly into her eyes, when the world around us becoming nothingness. It was just me and her there. I even knew her name. Leah Clearwater. _What a gorgeous name,_ I thought.

Without knowing my own actions, I got right up besides her on the bed and grabbed her hand. Nothingness had gone and the world came back. I'd heard the thud of something falling by my heel as I looked at her. This Leah truly was beautiful. Her hair was so fine and dark. It made her look mysterious and her dark, tan skin god-like. I began speaking before my mind had even processed my thoughts.

"Hello, my name is Cameron, Cameron Eairnight," I said, smiling my first real smile in a long time.

She smiled back. "Pleased to meet you Cameron, I'm Leah Clearwater," She replied.

At that moment, I saw the rest of my life flash before my eyes. Leah and I were going to live with each other forever, get married, have a family, and have a happy life. Just at that moment, I was lifted up as if the sun chose to just shine on me that day, though, at the time, he'd forgotten a detail. That he had a secret that would test this relationship's strength and skills and turn his near future into a total nightmare.

**A/N: So now we know all about Cameron. Interesting to see the parallels between his life and Leah's, especially how their lives intersect, right? Well, I have to say, it gets juicier and juicier from here. Still 4 more chapters to go! Stay tuned, I'll be updating soon! (Hey that rhymes!) =D **

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: Change Is Gonna Come

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update cohesively with when I said I would. I was a bit worn out last night and just couldn't bring myself to get another chapter up, but I'm here now and have a nice chapter for you. Let us see what else is going on at the hospital...**

Chapter 5- Change Is Gonna Come

_Leah Clearwater's POV_

The doctor walked out from behind Cameron.

"You two know each other?" He asked.

My eyes left Cameron. I looked at the doctor. Cameron followed suit.

"Oh, well..." He stood there awkwardly. "I'm sorry I stepped in on a private moment. I'll be in the waiting room if you need me, after you reacquaint yourselves."

I smiled as he sprinted out the door. Once he was gone, Cameron slammed the door shut and kneeled by my bed grabbing ahold of my hand.

"I'm so sorry, I've done this to you... I... can't..." I stopped him as I moved my hands through his beautiful brown locks. It felt like as if I dipped my hand in a magical lotion that softened my hand to perfection. He grabbed my hand again, this time tighter.

"You better stop this now! I've never known you, you hear me! I hit you with my car and I didn't know who you were! You better just stay out of my way, I can't..." He paused as tears flooded his face and his breath came out faster in co ordinance with mine. I reached over to wipe them away. "I'm sorry, I just don't understand this, we..." He paused. "...know each other. You aren't from anywhere in Alaska and I've known you but how? How and why?" He asked. I grinned a little trying to make this moment better for the both of us, as I came in."That's what I don't understand either. I've been away from home for awhile and traveled to Alaska having problems of my own and then today I meet you or meet you again. I live over 100 miles from here and I still feel like I've known you before." I told him.

"It seems we're in the same predicament," He said with a chuckle.

I laughed, too. He softened his grip on my hand, then turned his hand over so my hand was in his palm and laid his other hand on top. "You are too sweet Leah Clearwater. I want to see you again, after you're out of this hospital. I just feel this strong connection or bond between us and I want to figure out what it is."

I blushed. "Me, too." Though, I knew why for the most part.

He smiled that bright, perfect smile of his. "Good." He grabbed a piece of paper towel from the sink in my room and tore off a scrap. Then, he took the pen on the clipboard beside my bed and wrote something on the scrap. "I'm giving you my phone number and my address. I'm taking my dad to the airport for a reunion and so I'll be the only one home. Come anytime!" He took my hand, palm up and dropped the scrap in, closing my hand. "Please come!"

Just as he removed his hand, the door opened and there stood a man. A man that was a good four inches shorter than Cameron but with the same hair and skin, I could tell it was his dad. I hid the piece of paper in my lap. He smiled at me, yet I could see hatred in his eyes, probably for the fact that I tormented his son with guilt by what he presumes is _my_ mistake. Then, he turns toward Cameron.

"I just got off the phone with your uncle again. He is really desperate about me getting to the reunion as soon as possible. I bought another ticket for today at 10 and it is almost 9:30-" He stopped and looked at me with the same confusing abhorrence."My apologies, miss. We have to go," Cameron's father said firmly, proceeding to glare at me again.

Cameron turned to me with a sad look on his face and mouthed what looked like _Please come!_

I nodded as Cameron turned to his father. "Okay, we're lucky the EMT drove the care here and I'm not getting charged for being a reckless driver," He said walking out of the room, slowly shutting the door as if hoping for a reason to go back in.

I rolled on my back so I was facing the ceiling and smiled. I couldn't believe it. He was actually somewhat interested in me. I've heard from other instances of imprinting in the pack where the imprint never really showed interest in love or a relationship at first. It was a total relief that I wasn't going to have to beg for his love. He had felt a strong connection too. I felt so lucky. Alice was wrong about him. I couldn't have imprinted on a more perfect; I like him and he likes me back.

I turned over on my side again to finally notice the broken IV. I clicked on the button that alerts a nurse for assistance. A nurse opened the door within seconds of me hitting the button. She was almost a complete opposite or anti of the bitch who changed my IV. The nurse had long, wavy brown hair. She had a fair complexion and hazel eyes. Her body was a lot like the last nurse but the genuine difference was everything about her felt warm and sensitive. She understood how I wasn't too good with people and only asked one question. "What's the problem, miss?"

I pointed to the broken IV and she went immediately to work. As she moved closer to the side of my bed, I could read her name tag clearly. _Rhianna_ is what it said. _Rhianna, a very genuine and nonslut-like name_, I thought to myself. She was also a hard-worker and finished the repair job faster than the other girl changed the IV bag.

I smiled at her and gave a warm, "Thank you."

She turned around to face me and answered with a just as warm, "Your welcome." And left the room.

I was still smiling when she was gone. Then, suddenly there was a knock on the window beside me. I whipped my head around, which made me a little woozy, my smile slightly faded for a moment. There, sitting on the windowsill was Seth. My smile immediately returned. I opened the window and he jumped through landing gracefully beside the IV, not making a sound. He was only wearing khaki shorts with no shoes, which signified he had recently phased from a wolf. I grinned and reached out to give him a big hug. When we let go I went right into telling him all that happened.

"Seth, I've got loads to tell you, I..." And I looked directly at his face, which stopped me with that somber look on it. "Don't worry, Alice told me," He said and I knew why he looked at me like that.

"What did the little cock-sucking liar tell you now?" I questioned strongly, my smile completely gone.

"She said you are making a big mistake," He sat beside me. "And I agree with her."

I glared at him and snarled. "You know Seth, I think leaving La Push may have been the best thing I've done in life. You are all the same! Just don't believe in a happy world do ya?" I told him off. "Leah, you don't understand..." He began, mimicking Alice's words. "Oh, I don't need to understand anymore. If understanding is what is what is going to stop from that life of joy that you and the rest of the whole fucking pack have, then I won't. Seth I've been so miserable for the past few years. I hated it! I was almost to the point of getting rid of it all, in the only way I knew, which would hurt myself along with you and mom. I can't go back to that, Seth! NO WAY IN HELL! So don't try and stop me! Be a good little puppy dog and run back to Alice with this big ball. Tell her nothing is going to change my mind!" I screamed.

Seth's chest was heaving heavily with every hard breath. Sweat covered every inch of him. I knew he was trying hard not to phase, he was really angry at me, yet he didn't want to hurt me. I started regretting what I had said and sat up and held his arms. "Seth... I just…" And he ripped his arms away from me and charged back out the open window.

"Seth..." I called hopelessly. He was long gone. I began to cry into my hands which still held the scrap of paper, Cameron gave to me. _What did I do? I'd done too much for happiness. Maybe, they are both right._ I thought. Then the last and worst years of my life flashed before my eyes. No, I wasn't doing too much or the wrong thing. They would understand soon enough and if not, I was going to come back. I was going to come back with a smile on my face and a ring on my finger. I was going to brighten up their lives. It was going to be a new beginning. I was determined now, determined that there is a bright light around me and it will only continue to get brighter and more brilliant; an unchanging prediction. My life was going to get better and nothing would change that.

I looked back out the window as another tear formed. I began chanting a mantra in my head _Change is gonna come... Change is gonna come.._. I shut the window and looked at the ceiling then the scrap of paper Cameron had given to me, exchanging glances amongst them, as I drifted into sleep. I know it wasn't that late but the dreams were abundant and so hard to ignore the mantra echoing in my head, _Change is gonna come... Change is gonna come..._ and I fell into a deep, beautiful sleep.

**A/N: Yup, so Leah is finally happy... or is she? Tell me all your thoughts about this chapter by clicking on the review button below. C'mon, click it! You know you want too hehe**

**Thanks for reading! (:**


	6. Chapter 6: First Date

**A/N: I'm sorry it took awhile to get this chapter up. Been a bit busy this week and just didn't find a ton of time to really edit this one, but VOILA here we have it. Now, we're back to Leah's quest to find a real relationship in her imprint. Read to find out what happens now...**

Chapter 6- First Date

_Leah Clearwater's POV_

I was kept in the hospital for two more days, after the hospital finally found records of me and contacted my mom. She never visited though. I knew she couldn't afford a plane ticket all the way to Alaska or was able to drive herself here. Seth coming back I had assured myself wouldn't happen. Nadia and Brady did come in time to visit me. When Nadia arrived, no window entrance mind you, like everyone else tried to persuade me to stay away from my imprint as well. I had better control of my temper this time and said I wasn't going to give up on my quest. In turn, Nadia was a lot more considerate but still took the time to tell me I would regret it. It was then I noticed nobody had even mentioned to me why I should leave the whole imprinting business alone. When Brady came, I planned to ask about what Alice saw, but he left so quickly I didn't have time to ask. Maybe I wasn't meant to know…

The rest of the time at the hospital, I just ate, drank and slept, a continuing cycle during my stay. There was also the occasional nurse and doctor visits, to check my nearly invisible injuries, change my IV or fulfill the rare request. The scars were gone much by the end of the week, to the point of where I didn't need crutches or the wheel chair they had given to me anymore.

Finally, it was the day. I was finally leaving the hospital. I basically hated the past week because of one reason and one reason only; Cameron. Every night before I went to bed, I looked at the piece of paper with his phone number and address, mumbling it over and over in my mind.

_23 Pine Leaf Rd.  
>543-1190<em>

_23 Pine Leaf Rd._  
><em>543-1190<em>  
><em>…<em>

I asked many times while in the hospital if I could call him, but patient policy only allowed phone calls to family. It was almost as if they were to stop me from seeing him again, too. Everyone or practically everything seemed to know something I didn't and did it's best to hide it from me. I silently laughed at the thought then the thought of _Were they? _Spoke. I wiped that thought away as I was pushed out of my room.

The hospital was required to take me out in a wheel chair as an extra precaution. I had no car with me since I had run all the way here from Washington over 1,000 miles south of Alaska. I ordered a rental car last night, even though the hospital would dump me on the street anyways. My mom did show that she heard my message and sent Brady with my suitcase, the reason for his brief visit. I had planned to go to Cameron's house, though I didn't know where the heck Pine Leaf Rd was, a major flaw in my plans, though it wasn't exactly hard to get around the fact.

The automatic doors opened in front of me letting in that cold Alaskan breeze. I looked up at the nurse behind me. She was the same nurse who fixed my IV a week before; Nurse Rhianna. I actually managed to talk with her throughout the week. She was very nice and at one point it seemed as if I had a friend, a figure which has evaded me for some time. I felt most comfortable asking her about my imprint's whereabouts, though it really wasn't a personal question.

"Rhianna, do you know where Pine Leaf Road is?" I asked as she wheeled my suitcase around to the trunk.

She looked at me and smiled. "Actually I do. It's a bit of a drive from here mind you, but not too complicated,. When you drive out of the parking lot," She was using her hands to point to the exit. "There is a long road, take the second left and follow that down until you make it to the highway. Follow the highway down until Exit 11. Get off at Exit 11 and take the first right. You'll follow it down a long wooded path which will open up to a country club, where a sign to the right of the club will say 'Tree Hills'. Go past the sign and turn left. There will be an open gate and three roads in front of you, the middle one is Pine Leaf. A bit of driving, but very simple to get there," She smiled again, as I got out of my chair and grabbed my suitcase.

"Thanks Rhianna!" I said as I walked to the trunk of the Volvo I rented.

"Anytime," She said with another bright smile, as I turned around to take my last look at the hospital.

I opened the trunk with the keys Rhianna gave to me this morning, and threw my suitcase in with incredible grace and ease, even with the suitcase's gargantuan size. I tried to toss it in gently since it was the most valuable thing I owned at the moment. I shut the trunk quickly and ran around to the driver's side. I put the keys into the ignition and backed out of the parking space, nearly hitting a nurse with coffee in his hands, too excited to really apologize

I mouthed the word "Sorry" and he gave me that scared smile as I drove along. I quickly turned towards the exit from the hospital and soon found myself on the highway. I decided to turn on the radio. The song that was on was one of my favorite songs ever, Brandi Carlisle's "Wasted". I turned it up. The song was basically the story of my life before I found out about Cameron. It was such a moving song even though it brought back memories of my old life Carlisle's voice was always good to hear.

I turned off the highway at Exit 11 which was shockingly close. I, then, noticed I was still going over 60 mph and began slowing down as I almost ran past the stop sign that was in front of where the country club Rhianna had mentioned was. I took the right and went around the Tree Hills sign.

My mouth nearly unhinged itself.

At the front of Pine Leaf, there were huge wrought iron gates with granite stones holding them in place on each side. They were surrounded by an array of assorted flowers and herbs. The image of Coto de Caza from The Real Housewives of Orange County revealed itself in my mind. Cameron must've been raised in a well rounded family, because he was obviously wealthy. I was really excited now to see the house not just the man.

I drove through the gates and straight on to the middle road. The first house came up on my left. It was a tan house with a large window facing toward where I just came from, similar to the one at the Cullen house. I read the number on the mailbox:

_19_

Wow, it looked as if he wasn't too long a drive down this road. I continued to cruise down the road, passing house by house reading the number off of each mailbox:

_20  
>21<br>22  
>…<em>

It was the next house, the next house! I was really excited and nearly slammed on the pedal, but I think keeping it slow was better. Cars weren't exactly my friend, especially after the accident that landed me in the hospital I had just escaped from.

After number 22, I entered into a thick environment of trees and brush. It was probably the darkest place on this road. Everything was black and cast an intricate array of shadows. I had to turn on the headlights though it was the middle of the day. It also had an eerie feel to it. Every time the sun tried to peek over the trees, another tree would block its light. If it weren't for the life-changing reason I had travelled down this path, I would've speeded the heck out of there.

Finally, I came to the end of that forest the sun shining again. I looked to my right, where a gray mailbox stood that read The Eairnights in white bold letters. I knew I was here. I was even more excited now, but I held it back and slowly went up the driveway so I could analyze Cameron's humble abode.

It was probably the smallest house on the road, only three stories high, still a fairly good size. The facade was bright white with clear, glass windows. The garage was a whole separate building and two cars sat in front of it. I pulled in off to the side since there wasn't very much room to park myself. I got out of the car and walked to the front door, where I was greeted by the emerald lawn of grass. It was so green that I had to touch it to see if it was really natural I couldn't believe that I had actually imprinted on the man who lived in a house like this. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world right then.

I stood on the front stoop, wearing the best outfit my mom had sent me, a pair of jeans and a blue tank top with a tiny sweatshirt not alerting people "WARNING: WOMAN WITH EXTREME BODY TEMPERATURE AND ABILITY TO GROW A TAIL IS HERE". The ensemble was very casual, but at least it was clean. I rang the doorbell and adjusted myself to look like I had actually meant to dress this way. The door opened and their stood, Cameron.

He looked as if he just ran a marathon. He was sweating out bullets, his hair matted back and his workout shirt soaked through, so much you could see the skin beneath his under armor. He had a water bottle in one hand which was shaking rapidly as his breathing came out in hard quick puffs. He was holding onto the door frame and nearly fell down, opening the door for me. He gave me a very weary smile.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

He answered. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just got back from the gym, been there all day. I wish you'd called, so I could've been a little decent."

I gave him a weak smile. "Sorry, the hospital doesn't allow patients to use the phones to call non-family members and I left my cell at home." I lowered my voice on _home_.

"Well, that's fine. Everything can't go exactly as planned, can it?" He grinned again. "Well, come in, come in! I was just going to make some smoothies," He said as he turned to run, tripping over his own feet.

I caught him, just before his feet left the floor and put my head under his armpit. "Let me help you out," And I dragged him to his kitchen. I knew I could have brought him in there with ease, but I prolonged the moment, being so close to him felt so good his sweat drenching my clothes. I could have swum in it all day, which sounded pretty disgusting but I didn't care, it was him.

I walked into his kitchen and almost tripped over my feet as well. It was even more gorgeous than the lawn. There was a granite top counter in the center, the walls were a tan yellow color coordinated with the light mahogany cabinets, adorned with golden handles and knobs. Then, to top it all off, stainless steel kitchen appliances that light up the whole room. I still felt as if I was in a dream world. I was so far into it that I let go of Cameron, just as he caught himself on the fridge.

He chuckled. "Well, thank you, Leah! My legs are so sore…" I turned around, interrupting his thought. He smiled and laughed. I blushed. He seemed very perceptive, which was both good and bad.

"Well, I'll go make us those smoothies." He walked around me and went to a small little appliance that looked like a coffee maker but with two tubes hanging off the sides, attached to two handles. "Do you want blueberry, strawberry or raspberry?"

"I'll have strawberry, thanks," I told him.

"Well, good thing, the least complicated of them all." He winked turned to the machine to begin working on our smoothies. "So…" He coughed. "I'm glad that hospital finally let you out of there. I hope they didn't give you too much trouble," He said giving me another smile.

"No, they weren't trouble at all. They usually stayed out of my way. Why do you ask?" I answered back.

"Oh, no reason…" He said as he pushed in a cup of what looked like yogurt, before taking another look at me.

I crossed my arms, knowing he was nervous about something though this was only the second time I'd ever talked to him. Yet I was nervous too. He seemed so perfect and I wasn't. I was the girl from the small town with only a younger brother and a mother, only to fall back on our humble and poor Quileute tribe. I hadn't even finished college, much less started, still living off my own mother. It was going to be a miracle if he wanted to be with me.

We sighed in unison.

"I just… well it's been awhile since I've had a female in my house…" His head drooped down.

"Well, don't count your mom out, she's…" He turned at me and gave me a slight glare.

"My mom... my mom has lived in New York for years. I haven't talked to her since grade school. Because of her…" He stopped and turned around as the smoothie maker started going. "I'm sorry it's just a tough subject for me."

"No, I should be the one that's sorry, I brought it up. I shouldn't have, it was prejudice and curious," I answered, all the while thinking about my dad.

"Leah, are you okay? You're crying," He asked, as tears poured down my face.

"I'm fine. It's just that I've also lost someone in my family," I said looking down at my feet.

Cameron came over and turned myself towards him. "Well, I'm sure you can tell me."

"No, mine's a lot different and it isn't important just hard to think about," I said as sobs threatened to burst through my unemotional wall.

"Why not let it all out? If you keep it in, it's a lot more torture. Something I learned from not having a mom," He said as he pulled out a weak smile.

I sniffled and wiped my eyes. "My dad died a few years back, just after I had gotten out of High School. He had a heart attack while out with his friends. My family was so heartbroken and I had recently broken up with my boyfriend when he began dating my cousin. It was the worst day of my life losing him and I tried to forget it. My brother, he always told me that everything would get better, but I've been waiting years and… and…" Cameron grabbed a hold of my hand and lifted up my chin to look at him.

"Why not me?" He asked.

Tears continued to stream down my face as I looked at him expressionless. "Leah Clearwater-" The words came out effortlessly as if he knew me my whole life. "I love you, I feel such a great connection to you and I just can't hold it in much longer," He said leaning in towards me as I chimed in. "Cameron, I don't know. I feel so close too, but it seems too early…" He interrupted me. "Nothing's too early…" And we both leaned in to each other.

My eyes closed as I traced circles around his face leading to his mouth. I had found his lips and was ready to feel for him fully. I could now feel his tongue move around my lips as our lips molded together as one. It felt so good. The taste was sweet like I'd just eaten that perfect strawberry. He slowly began to caress me more, when I began to scream into our kiss as a searing pain passed through my body.

I pushed away from Cameron, he doing the exact same thing. The pain felt as if I was being burned alive. It slowly made its way down from my lips then up until my eyes stung with the fire's tips, so much, I was seeing red. I tried to fight against it, but the more I fought, the stronger it got. I reached out for Cameron as I fell to the ground. This shocked me so much. _What was wrong with me? What was wrong with us? Why was this happening?_All these questions went through my head. I felt as if I was going to die yet I couldn't comprehend why know. I tried to pull myself up to Cameron again, hoping to find some comfort in him, but failed and fell prey to the fire.

"CAAAMMMERROONNNN!" I screamed as I lost all feeling, fully consumed by the fire.

**A/N: Ooooo... I left you on a cliffy. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I would love to hear your thoughts on this one. What do you think Cameron is? There is an obvious outside reason to why this would happen. No, he is not a vampire, that's pretty obvious, but if you have an idea, leave it in your review (: **


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets

**A/N: I'm sorry it took awhile to get this chapter up. I kinda prolonged this one a little. Editing longer chapters really is time consuming... Anyways, this was the last chapter I wrote before I went on my year long hiatus, so be weary of the fact the next chapter... it will be like triple the size, but I won't get into that too much. Let's delve into the secrets we have yet to discover...**

Chapter 7- Secrets

_Leah Clearwater's POV_

I rolled around trying to rid myself of the pain as it slowly dissolved. My feeling was back and I knew I was no longer on the kitchen floor. I was on something soft, something molding to my every curve. It was a bed. But how did I get into a bed? Both Cameron and I had passed out on the kitchen floor. Either I was in a dream, a very good dream, Cameron was awake or someone else must have moved us.

I opened my eyes with a snap and saw the person I least wanted to see after almost being burned alive. Standing at the foot of the bed was a tiny silhouette staring concernedly at Cameron, unconscious on the other side of the bed, and myself.

_Alice._

I had the urge to jump across the bed and shred the little bloodsucker to pieces, but then I was pulled back to the last time I'd seen her. Alice had mentioned to me she'd been watching me through her premonitions, though she couldn't see any shapeshifters. They thought Bella was dead for crying out loud, when Jacob had saved her. How could she have been watching my future?

I leaned forward and glared at her. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"To bring you home to your mother and brother," She said solemnly.

"No fucking way!" I shouted. "Alice, I'm perfectly happy no matter what happens. He is my imprint and I love him, isn't that enough for you." I paused. "Why are you bloodsuckers so keen on taking everything I have?"

"Shhh… you're going to wake him," She whispered pointing to the other side of the bed, breaking away from the new dilemma I'd brought up.

I turned my head and looked at my imprint and my face became soft once again. He was still asleep, in a comfortable and peaceful slumber. The pain must've taken a lot out of him, a human. I reached my hand and stroked my fingers through his hair. Then, I turned back to glare at Alice.

She sighed. "I guess you're a tough one to break, even when you almost died from kissing him."

I turned on her. "Well, maybe you can explain that then for us, while you tell me how is it you know what I've been doing? I'm a wolf and you can see my future though you can't see into Jake's or Seth's." I got out of bed and slowly reared up on here. "What are you hiding, bitch?" I said, holding onto the last word.

She looked down and walked around to my side of the bed. I stood up taller more and crossed my arms to show I meant business. She was sitting down but abruptly decided to stand instead. Good choice.

"Leah, while I was keeping a watch on Bella when I left Forks and thought she had died when Bella was saved by Jake or when Victoria was following her, I saw the moment you became a wolf. It was weird. I didn't even know who you were and I see this. What was even weirder, you were always alone in the visions, when there were obviously people there. I didn't understand why you were always alone. A while back, I even asked Carlisle about it, but even he didn't know. Then, I started getting visions of you with Cameron and I think I understood then. You weren't originally going to imprint ever. A girl's werewolf traits are submissive traits and are infertile, basically making you not fully werewolf or shape-shifter but primarily human. This meant Nadia wasn't really supposed to imprint either. Now that you've imprinted it makes you mostly werewolf, which really has taken a toll on the vision. Either way, none of it seems right, since there is more to Cameron then what you see," She told me.

I was shocked. She "cared" about me "so much" and decided to keep this a secret from me. She should've at least told me this was going on. And the way she thought I wasn't a full werewolf and I wasn't supposed to have an imprint in the first place pushed me over the edge. I was livid.

"And so you tell me all this now! That I wasn't even meant to imprint in the first place!" I got Alice, stalking her to the other side of the room. The room was a very large bedroom, probably the master. My mom's room probably could fit into one corner of the room, it was so big. Cut the crap, Leah! You have more important things to deal with. Only ample time before I exploded. My skin was already tingling with the rage I could only consume as a full-on monster. I took more steps towards Alice. "And you knew that for such a long time. All those years I wasted, cooped up alone, hurting everyone around me, including myself, and you couldn't have just told me! That is the bitchiest thing you could've ever done!" I was already a few inches away from Alice. "Now, you'll pay for it!"

I lunged at Alice, turning into a hulking wolf mid-flight, the tingling shredding through my tank top and jeans. The window shattered all over Cameron's front lawn as we flew out the window. We landed in a thicket of branches and dirt. We rolled in the brush, one over the other and landed on opposite sides of each other. It was pitch out, though I still could see Alice clear as day. She was dead meat now, vampires were easy kill. I jumped at Alice and landed on the ground, reaching out and grabbing… nothing. The wimp had run away. I knew that she had no guts in her to fight. She truly did nothing when it came to fighting, she only hid and made sure she was hidden.

I phased back to a wolf and ran to the house when I noticed I had a little limp in my left foot. I looked down and saw that there was a huge gash on the side over the ankle. It must've happened when we flew out the window I probably scratched it on a shard. I had to clean that up before Cameron awoke. Though, that window… fuck my life, I can only imagine his reaction when he sees that. I was the worst liar and it was pointed out well by the pack. Maybe, I had a secret to tell too… Either way, the better everything looked, the easier it will be to break it to him.

I ran as fast as I could to the house. There was a tree conveniently placed near the house for me to climb up and be able to jump through the window to get my clothes before Cameron woke up. I ran up the tree, luckily avoiding unwanted branches. When I got to the top, I crouched and jumped, landing with a dull thud in the bedroom, falling onto my knees since the gash hadn't completely healed and it wasn't the point to extend that time. Then, I noticed I landed just by Cameron's feet at the foot of the bed. Good thing, I hadn't hit the edge of the bed. I watched Cameron as he stirred a little but went back into his deep sleep.

I crept on the ground, to where I phased, and found that my clothes were perfectly intact. They must've flown off instead of breaking. I quickly put them on, got up and limped to the bathroom.

The bathroom was, even grander than the master room. The sink was a white marble adorned with a golden faucet, matching handles and an oval mirror. Across from the sink was a Jacuzzi bath tab, connected to a closed-in, glass shower. Everything was so clean that I couldn't help but rub my finger on a corner to see if there was even a speck of any dead skin or dust, but no, it was purely clean.

I pulled up my jeans as to not get them wet in the Jacuzzi. I turned the Jacuzzi on and rinsed my feet under the faucet making sure not to make a mess. The blood and dirt looked like wine it was so thick. I tried not to gag, but my throat was starting to hurt after holding it in.

When I finished, I took my feet out of the Jacuzzi and did my very best trying to drain all the mixed water, blood and dirt down the drain. Then, I went to the closet and found a towel, using the towel to dry off my legs, before I pulled my jeans back down, as not to raise another suspicion. I crept out of the bathroom, into the bedroom, down the stairs and straight into the kitchen.

I sat at the counter, where I had fallen prey to that burning flame which nearly killed Cameron and I just a few hours before as I suspected. I contemplated what I was going to tell Cameron. He seemed to be very questionable of things. If there was something he didn't totally understand like how we had a sudden connection, he wanted to try to understand, that's why he was so eager to invite me over. I'm sure this would help, but it would be something hard to fully comprehend, I had a tough time coming to terms with the fact that I was one of them but I just needed to come out with it.

As I waited for Cameron to finally wake up, I took the time to make some breakfast foods. I made myself some coffee and nearly swallowed the cup. I looked through the cabinets and found some pancake mix. I turned on the countertop stove and began making pancakes for myself and Cameron before he came downstairs. I also found some chocolate chips and decided to add them into half of the pancakes; I needed all the support I could get.

I counted down each hour until he finally slumped into the kitchen. He definitely was very tired. His eyelids were drooped and his hair was in bed head on steroids mode. If I wasn't a werewolf, I'd be wiped from that experience too. Luckily, I gained all my energy back from trying to kill the "innocent" bitch called Alice. As soon as I got back to Forks, there were going to be way reports of huge bears and missing people.

He sat down at the counter, putting his head into his hands and giving a weak smile, "Good morning, Leah!"

"Good morning, Cameron!" I said jovially. "How are you, this morning?"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired. I had the weirdest dream last night," He told me.

I tensed and asked. "Oh really, what was it about?"

"Well, we were in the kitchen and I kissed you, then I was burning and you were too… It felt so real, in the dream I mean, as if it really happened. I couldn't move at all. It scared me so much. Wouldn't that be freaky?" He asked.

I didn't say anything. I was so nervous to tell him it wasn't a dream, though he had to know sooner or later and sooner maybe was better. I stood there frozen for a few minutes as my nerves held me together. I couldn't do this, though I had to.

"Leah? Leah? Are you there?" He asked, snapping his fingers in my face, as I came out of my phase.

I looked at him with a serious face. "Cameron, that wasn't a dream."

He looked stunned. "What?"

"It wasn't a dream. We had actually kissed and then… I don't know… it was as if something spread throughout each of us and we felt a burning sensation. There was no dream." _Though I wish there was _I thought to myself.

He paused and looked at me with a blank stare. I had to look away. It was getting harder and harder to let out the truth as more of it came out.

"Then… how did we end up in the room last night?" He asked.

"Alice. Alice brought us up there," I told him in a low tone.

"Who's Alice? Leah, are you hiding something?" He asked, jumping right to the worst conclusion.

I looked back down at the pancakes, avoiding his intimidating stare and told him the whole story. "I live in La Push; a Native American reservation in the town of Forks, Washington for Quileute Indian. Legend says that we are descended from wolves and our mortal enemy are the cold ones or as most people know them by vampires. A few years back that legend came true when I discovered that my brother and I were able to transform into huge, hulking wolves. We are basically what you call werewolves. There is an entire pack of them, I one of only two females. We were born to protect La Push from the cold ones and create new baby werewolves to take our place. The way we pass on the werewolf gene to create new ones is by something called imprinting. The concept of imprinting is when we look at a person straight in the eyes and you are thus held to the Earth by the said person not yourself, that person is our soul mate."

He stopped me. "So, is that why I felt this sudden connection you at the hospital? So I'm your imprint."

"Yes, you are. I've been waiting awhile to imprint. I was the only one of the Quileute werewolves that didn't have an imprint. I ran away from home all the way up to here, when I was run over by your car, not knowing too much but that I was supposed to find my imprint. Then, I wake up in the hospital and finally meet you. Though, how it seemed as if we knew each other before I don't understand. I, then came here and woke up this morning and found Alice. Alice is a vampire, but she only feeds on animal blood. She also has the power to see the future and kept on warning me of something in my future that involves you. So, I got really mad and phased and that's why the window's shattered. She's gone now, though, no worries." I stopped to catch my breath, avoiding Cameron's eyes completely by watching the pancakes "I'm really sorry I hadn't told you before what happened yesterday, but I just didn't know how you would react," I ended and looked up from my pancakes.

He looked at me with another blank stare. "You think I'm crazy right?" I asked.

Cameron shook his head, coming out of the stare. "No, I'm just still trying to comprehend this; it's a lot to talk about over breakfast, the second day we've been dating." I blushed at the word "dating". "But I'm fine with it, Leah. I told you about my mom and how I dealt with drugs. I think we're fair play in this relationship, which I like and I like you, Leah. You seem so sincere and genuine, not like most beautiful girls." I blushed again. "And we have so much in common and I could go on and on." He stopped, gulping in air. "All I want to say is that Leah, I love you." He said, dragging out the last three words.

"Well, I think that a hearty breakfast is in favor! Go get us some plates. It'll be done in a just a few minutes. I hope you like pancakes!" I said jovially with a smile, my first genuine one in awhile.

Cameron chuckled. "Sure, I love pancakes!" He said and got up and ran to get the plates.

I followed him with my eyes and thought to myself, _I just love men in motion!_I giggled quietly to myself and continued refocused on the task at hand.

*****  
>When I finished pancakes, Cameron and I sat down and talked some more. I've never learned so much about a person over breakfast. Cameron was so easy to talk to and seemed to key into what I liked to talk about and avoided what I didn't in the conversation. I learned that we both are planning on going to college to study in business administration and that we had planned to have big families. It was like we were made for each other.<p>

After breakfast, we both went out for a walk, where we talked some more. We walked down to the center of the town and went to get some groceries. It was as if we were already married. When we left the store it had begun to rain and we still had a long walk back.

We finally got home as thunder started striking, both of us saturated to the bone. Luckily for me I was a werewolf and the rain evaporated off of me, but still my clothes were soaked. Cameron and I both went to get changed in the master bedroom. I got changed in the bathroom, while he changed in the main bedroom. Distracted by the possibilities, I watched him through a crack in the bathroom door just as he lifted off his shirt

He was gorgeous. His muscles were like marble and made Emmett Cullen look like a wimp, which was hard to do with a vampire. I started having some perverted fantasies about being able to really feel those muscles. My feelings for him started becoming fiery and hungry as he took off his clothes, that I had to turn away from the door and begin to change.

I took as long as I could for I was still frozen from that strong hormone overload in me watching him in the nude. I took off my shirt in one slow pull, then my pants, when the door slowly opened. Cameron fell to the ground, with nothing but a shirt and underwear on.

He got himself together after the fall, standing right back up. "Sorry… It's just… Leah, you are so… beautiful." We both were at a loss for words, standing there in the bathroom half-naked. I tried to hold back, but I couldn't help myself. _I needed to fuck it up, BAD!_

I slowly undid my bra and let it fall to the tiled floor. We both pulled off our underwear and stared at each other for a second. He was so gorgeous with nothing on. His skin was that perfect shade of brown that just hit the light perfectly. His muscles were outlined as if carved out by stone, even more defined than in the dark contrast of the bedroom. I couldn't take it any longer, the inevitable had come and before I knew it, I was straddling him, shoving him out of the bathroom, giving him only little time to slam the door shut behind us.

**A/N: LEMON TIME! You excited, I mean REALLY excited? Well, if you aren't then why the heck are you reading this story? Okay, maybe that's a bit harsh, but there is a big lemon coming your way. It has been floating in the lemonade can for awhile so we'll see how it turns out. Please remember to leave me some lovely reviews, I'd love to hear what you have to say about this chappy.**

**Thanks for reading! (:**


	8. Chapter 8: IllFated

**A/N: It's here! It's finally here! I hope all of you who checked it out enjoyed my little teaser! It will definitely be something recognizable when you read the whole thing. Before I do though, I want to warn this chapter has some lemons at the beginning, so read with discretion. Besides that, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Now, let's see what becomes of the love birds after the rain storm...**

Chapter 8: Ill-Fated

_Cameron Eairnight's POV_

Leah and I, after our little trip to the supermarket, had come home soaked to the bone. How ironic the heavens opened up and dropped on us? We raced to the house just as thunder was starting to strike. Both of us were laughing, trying to ignore the fact, our clothing was practically plastered to us and we were making puddles on the kitchen floor. We couldn't stay in them for the rest of the day so we ran upstairs to the master bedroom.

I gave Leah some clothes and she went to go change in the bathroom. I started stripping down in the adjacent bedroom, pausing at times to watch the bathroom door, imagining Leah stripping down to the bare beauty I believed she was. It was amazing how quickly our relationship become something of a couple. The connection I first felt I thought was just me being insane after I almost killed her. Now, there was no doubt in my mind, I was in love with her.

The door to the bathroom creaked just as I pulled off my pants, only my boxers left on. I could hear Leah's clothes drop to the floor as she undressed. I snuck up to the door and peaked in. There she was, a diamond in the rough, so beautiful with her russet-colored skin and long brown hair flowing with her every curve. I couldn't help but stare when I knocked the door wide open and fell to the ground. I was appalled at myself.

"Sorry, it's just… Leah, you are so beautiful," I said, my words dancing on my breath.

And there we were, both practically naked in the bathroom are close scattered between the two rooms. I was filled with ecstasy and completely aroused by what I was saying. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to do it. Leah was already ahead of me, as her bra dropped to the floor.

I was starting to hyperventilate now. I tore off my shirt and tossed into the bathtub my chest rising and falling with my every breath. Simultaneously, we reached down to unleash the beast within and then stared at each other.

Leah was even more beautiful than I had thought before. Her curves were even more defined with her body composed fully before me, no censor, not anything. Her skin was like bronze as the light slid up and down her body illuminating her, emitting a godly glow. It was hard to contain myself and I could feel as the beast began to harden. Just as Leah leaped into the air and landed at my waist, wrapping her legs around me. This caught me off guard and I was pushed into the bedroom.

Leah's scent was of a woodsy, natural taste and it was so hard to resist. As we directed ourselves towards the bed, I kissed her all along the hollows in her neck. The scent was nothing compared to the taste, it was invigorating. The beast was now fully erect and inside of Leah, pushing hard. Leah moaned with delight as she reached around and grabbed my hair, weaving her fingers in and out as she moved my lips up to her own as she began kissing me too.

I pulled her closer to me, trying to beg for more as she pulled on my hair tighter. It was becoming too much for me as I pumped inside of her, releasing the venom of my beast. She moaned again and bit my lip. I tasted her lips and they were even more enticing than her skin and I needed more. She then pushed on my chest, over my heart, which was beating faster than other.

She breathed out, "Protection…" as her finger traced inconceivable patterns over my skin, trailing goose bumps behind it.

I leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed a box, my dad had placed there in hopes of what I'd be doing right now. I reached in and came across the smooth surface of what I needed. I was about to release myself from Leah when she grabbed it herself and said, "Leave it to me."

She slunk down to the bottom and was about to place it over when she pulled it away and her lips closed around the hardened beast. I groaned as I ejaculated again. Her tongued moved around it, almost immobilizing me with pleasure, as I pumped it into her again. She seemed to smile noticing how she had full control of me and I let her do it.

She let go as I pulled her up at the hips and reached for her lovely breasts. I grabbed onto them, caressing them with my fingers. I felt all around them and then reached forward to kiss her neck again. The ejaculation came again as I my lips met her breasts and I brushed my lips on her nipple, the sweetest part of her form. It was beautiful to the touch and sweet to the taste. It was the most arousing taste and the scent of her skin made it intoxicating. I slowly dragged my lips across and began sucking on the other nipple.

She moaned and slowly moved us back into lip lock again. I pushed inside her again as the climax edged and Leah let out her orgasm. My heart was picking up pace and I could feel the blood flowing swiftly through my veins. I was coming to my climax too and I the orgasm ran through us both. It was quite pleasurable, even knowing we had no protection at all, but the only thing that mattered was we were together and connected as one.

I began kissing her up and down, brushing my lips across her gorgeous body. I moved through every curve, crevice and smooth surface along her and I kept on getting invited to do more as the pleasurable sounds emanated from her body. We started to slow down as sweat droplets formed on our foreheads.

"Oh, Cameron, I'm so in love with you," She said, tugging on my hair once again.

"As am I," I said, beginning to kiss into the hollow of her neck.

She gasped and I could see her grin. Thunder rattled the house and it didn't faze us one bit, as the romance continued and the love was equally passed. There was nothing that could separate us. We were connected, we were together, and we were one. It was a beautiful pair almost as if it was set in prophecy. I loved her more than anything in the world and I'd only known her for a short while. All this felt as if it had come out of fairytales, a love at first sight. I moaned as she pushed me into her, bringing my thoughts back to her and only her.

"You're not bad for a first timer," She said.

"And why is it you think this is my first time?" I growled as I rolled over on top of her.

"I stand corrected." And she leaned into caress my lips once more.

Through the night, we made love to each other, no stopping, no end, just us and the love we shared. The pattern was similar to a beautiful symphony orchestra playing over and over again getting smoother and smoother with every piece and more hypnotizing. We hid ourselves under the sheet covers feeling a way to each other, letting each of us a chance to slide our fingers over the creamy skin, anticipating what would always follow.

At some point, we both finally drifted into semi-conscious still moaning, our legs linked together in co ordinance with our hands, as I drew circles on the palm of her hand, relaxing her and moving my leg from her thigh, near her opening and down to the ankle, hoping for an arousal, which I seemed to have gotten down to a science when it would come. We looked into each other's eyes and grinned. The now subtle moonlight awoke the stars in her eyes pulling me towards her, her skin glowing at a similar shade, illuminating the beauty within.

"You are too good for me," I told her, the words flowing out from my heart.

"I would say the same for you," She replied, licking her lips seductively, my crotch hardening.

"You need to start believing in yourself more Leah, no need to be modest around me. No girl in the world compares to you, human, werewolf, vampire, anything, you are perfect to me. This connection has brought me to you and now, our connection runs deeper than a prediction, but physically, we are one. I love you Leah with all my being," I said, pushing the words out as she moved in on me.

She blushed, pausing a moment than coming full-on. We caught ourselves in lip-lock. Both of us groaned in unison as I pumped my seed into her and her nectar encased it in response. She then pushed me away as we both found ourselves breathing heavily. I looked at her deep into her irises, her eyes directed at mine. She started in-between breaths, "Cameron-" I pumped into her again. "For the love of God, Cameron!" I smirked. "I love you just as much as you love me. I couldn't have found a better person. We were always meant to be together. I had been searching far and wide for that special someone, thinking he wasn't there and now here you are. You couldn't have done enough for me just by living and breathing." I took a deep breath. "You are too fucking perfect and without you… I'd be n-" I leaned in as she breathed on me, her scent putting me in overdrive. "Nothing." She finished and we kissed each other again, the most passionate yet.

We kissed and held onto each other as our consciousness drifted in and out, until it was gone, my thoughts on her as I went into dream. Her eyes floating at the back of my eyelids moving farther and farther away as I drifted back into my own mind…

Out of the blackness, I found myself lying face-up on muddy ground, barren. The sound of rain brought me to my senses as I saw the sky that seemed to flow directly into the ground, the colors blending with one another. I was wearing a white v-neck with jeans that looked almost too tight, but fit well. My hair was no longer long, but almost completely gone, spiked up on top of my head. My hands were covered in a brown substance, which I soon discovered was blood, I jumped up holding my hands out before me, seeing the shape of a wolf at my feet. I kneeled down beside the person placing my hand on where their heart was, feeling as if I knew who this was. The name Seth arose in my thoughts.

The wolf was not the average canine and with its size, I presumed it must've been a werewolf. I could feel a pulse and I pushed down on his heart as a blue light shot through my arms and seeped into his body. He twitched in pain, screaming out as the light encased his body. I heard him scream out an incoherent name. The light consumed him and he turned into a husky teenage boy, his skin a russet-color and his eyes pained in the same way as Leah's. I recognized him as her brother. I tried to rip my hand away from him, but nothing was happening as his body disappeared and his screams became more high-pitched, piercing the night's silence.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I shouted out, while I tried to wrench my hand free of the grip on his heart, but it was inaudible.

My body warmed with the feeling of death and pain getting stronger within Seth's body. It was sickening. What was wrong with me? I was reveling in this boy's pain. This wasn't right, yet it felt so. It was as if it was something within me, always with me. While I was resisting the urge to not succumb to the want to push harder into Seth's chest, his image drifted away, his screams penetrating the transition. Then he was gone and I was now staring into water.

The reflection in the water showed a strong-built man towering far over what I noticed was a lake. He was wearing a black leather trench coat wafting in the breeze revealing a belt with various weapons, too cruel, matching his face. You could see a blue fluid shoot through his veins and spark off his trench coat. He had menacing blue eyes that glowed brightly with terror, his spiked hair adding to the evil within him. His grin would make anyone's blood run cold, illuminating his blue eyes which seemed to emit a blue light. He cackled as the light in his eyes became stronger and stronger. I soon discovered the man was in fact, me.

I tried to steer myself away, but I was rooted to the spot. I held up a long-silver dagger, the blue sparks coming off of it, through my hands. I felt powerful and intimidating as the reflection in the water became, but I still felt distant from this creature that was allegedly me, thus slowly becoming it. The dagger was hidden behind my back as my gaze softened when another person appeared suddenly. It was Leah, dressed in a red dress, her hair falling straight down her back, leading into her curves. I turned to her.

She kissed me on the lips then pulled away, "You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me."

I felt the urge to kiss back, but my mind was filled with bloodlust as I pulled the dagger back out and plunged it into her throat, too quickly for my mind to comprehend what I did as I stabbed her. Blood poured from her mouth, spilling over her dress as she gasped for air, choking on her blood. Red liquid flowed down her dress. "Cameron…" She spoke as the mysterious blue light flowed from the dagger and exploded, her screams reaching an inhuman pitch, stabbing through my heart, but it was numbed and I started to cheer in this desire to kill, my eerie laughter unsettling the night. I tried to push the thoughts away as I pulled the dagger out, Leah gone from this world, as I stared into the dagger seeing her face next to mine fade away.

I expected a tear to drip down my cheek or have myself turn the dagger towards me but I stretched it out to the heavens as a blinding fire shot from the tip and illuminated the sky with dark flames. I wanted to walk away, but I could feel the greed consume me, power-hungry, as I rose up looking down on the world below. I had accomplished the unthinkable. I had become supreme lord of life as Leah's cries echoed out one last time, but I barely even flinched. Then, it all disappeared.

I woke up, the nightmare still clear in my mind. The blue light, the fire, Leah and Seth's earth-shattering cries, the blood and my thirst for power- it was painful to remember. I ran out of bed, the sun still shining bright in the sky, declaring it was morning, and went into the open bathroom. I stared into the mirror, searching for the blood-curdling features I saw in my dream looking in the water. I was still my normal self, still un-clothed, my eyes and smile gentle not sharp.

I tip-toed back into the bedroom as to not wake Leah, but found her nowhere in the vicinity of the room and I became nervous, hoping part of the dream wasn't true, but then I heard voices below, one of them being hers. The other also familiar, but it was still hard to know. I went into the closet grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt and nearly hopped over the stairs.

I found Leah in the family room next to a girl, about half the size of Leah, her platinum blonde hair cut short, flared out at the bottom. She had green eyes always concentrated on whatever was going on in front of her. You could see a faint scar up and down her arm, a minimal contrast to her fair skin. She was wearing a black jacket over a black and white blouse with white jeans. It was obviously my cousin, Eve. She was from my mother side of the family, the only girl cousin and the only cousin from my mom's side of the family I knew of. My mother had a falling out a year after I was born so my dad hadn't been able to keep in touch with them except Eve's family. We were very close as kids and still close in adulthood.

She usually stopped by the house every week to help my dad and me out. Her dad had died when she was young and her mom passed away while in college. She was the only child and we accepted her as an adopted sibling, though she never truly lived with us. I watched silently from a far trying to hear what they were talking about, when I noticed I wasn't at the bottom of the steps and fell on my side.

"Well, well, well," I could hear the quick steps of Eve as she walked up to me, voicing her dismay and leaned down to my level. "Looks like we have a little eavesdropper on her hands, huh?" She then proceeded to slap me on my butt.

"Yeah, you trying to hook up with my girl, here," I said in response turning to face her, seeing Leah blush out of the corner of my eye.

"Well, you were asleep… She wasn't… She answered the door… She bitched off to me, I bitched off to her… Now we're all good friends!" Eve answered sarcastically with a smile. "We were waiting for you to wake up and were about to do it ourselves, but I guess you did it on your own time."

"Of course, it's the weekend! Why would I get up early?" I told her back.

"Well, it's only two o'clock in the afternoon, you know?" She said, her normal voice coming in.

My eyes widened in shock as I ran to the nearest clock. Without a doubt, it was 2:00pm. How come I slept so long? I guess having nightmares only so often, they widen my hours of rest. If only there was rest in a nightmare. I shivered again as I thought of Leah, the dagger to her neck, blood dripping down her red dress and cringed turning around to see the real one sitting watching, trying to stifle her laughter at my shock. Today, she pulled her hair back in one long pony tail and wore some faded jeans with a tan tank top. Also, I noticed there was a pair of rubber gloves and cleaning chemicals beside her.

"Leah… did you clean the house?" I questioned, walking over to the couches where they sat.

The both laughed. Eve replied for them, "We both did. You noticed?"

My eyes travelled all around the living room. It was probably double the size of a normal family room, one large window stood at one end looking out over the backyard that opened up to the mountain range beyond. There was one huge fireplace that stretched all the way up to the full height of the house. One flat screen TV to the right and then the window to the left. Beyond the window was a balcony overlooking the scenery and a couch was set up behind the window. They were sitting at the brown leather corner couch facing the flat screen, though the TV wasn't on. I noticed how they had dusted the coffee tables placed ingeniously in front of these couches as well as the side tables. The floor was vacuumed and the windows polished. Fire crackled in the fire place, a new stack of wood beside it. It amazed me how they did this so fast, but I had to remember I had been asleep for most of the day so they had a lot of time.

"Yeah… nice job guys, but seriously, you didn't have to-" I was cut off by Leah this time. "Oh, we needed to. This place was in desperate need of a cleaning job." Eve added, "No offense."

I put my hands up in surrender, "None taken."

"We also prepared you some breakfast, if you want any?" Leah asked, putting on a weak smile pointing towards the kitchen.

I walked around the staircase into the kitchen, also gleaming with cleanliness. I wondered how much of the house the girls really did clean. It seemed with every corner, the smell of chemicals was stronger and the cleanly shine brightened. On the counter, there was a big plate filled with bacon, a three-cheese omelet by the looks of it, sausages, a Cinnabon and a glass of milk. I sat on one of the bar stools and began digging in.

I swallowed down two pieces of bacon before turning back to Eve and Leah, "Thanks guys, uh, girls! Though you really didn't have to do this, I mean, isn't this like the second day in a row?"

Leah smiled her real glowing smile. "Well, I told Eve about how you came into the house yesterday and she said it was a sign of you working too hard, so I made another breakfast for you."

I began to cut into my omelet, the cheese melting onto the plate, my stomach growled for more, "I couldn't thank you enough then, I'll need to treat you guys to something later. Maybe, I'll bring you guys to one of the new restaurants down the highway or something," I said with a wink to Leah.

Eve oblivious to my display of flirting, continued on about house cleaning, "We were waiting for you to wake up before we moved to the upstairs, so I guess we'll do that. You can do some more lawn work, Cameron, lots of weeds!" With those last words, Eve and Leah grabbed the vacuum, cleaning supplies and rushed upstairs leaving me to finish my breakfast. 

I started eating my omelet, relishing in the warmth of a newly cooked omelet or this microwaved one, at best, as I chewed and it went down my throat. Sadly, the tastiness of this meal didn't distract me from the nightmare last night. The images still ran through my mind and somehow they had disconnected from one another as if they were photos spread out on an open floor. First, was the blue light flowing through my veins into the boy whose name escapes me. Then, the image of a cunning version of me in the water brandishing some terrifying weapons, poised to kill. The third part was of my hand plunging the knife into Leah, blood flowing from her mouth and neck, weaving into her red dress. Finally I saw the black flames in the sky as I rose up to meet them, my greed for power overpowering me. I tried to make sense of these, but nothing ever came out of it. I noticed then I had somehow finished my breakfast semiconsciously. So, I stood up and went down to the garage to take out the lawn mower.

For the rest of the day, I was outside, the sun bearing down on my house, shining against the beads of sweat that poured down my face. I always expected it and adjusted to the fact this house would always be directly under the magnifying glass, enhancing the sun. It also helped keep my color, but most of the time, it was just unbearable.

Between weed-whacking, mowing, shearing, the list goes on and on, I would wipe a cup of sweat from my head. It was awful. I looked like I had jumped into a pool by the end of the day. Luckily, Eve had brought out some lemonade and a water bottle to keep me hydrated or I would've passed out somewhere along the way. When I got out there, I noticed they were right about the lawn. It desperately needed some "cleaning-up" so I was out there for 4 hours, making sure it was almost perfect.

Eve and Leah were also busy at work. I could hear the vacuum's soothing sound, every time I turned off the lawn mower. After last night, it was hard to be away from Leah, but she was in the house the whole time. We were now connected on higher amplitude. The bond between us was unbreakable at this point. I couldn't even fathom the catastrophe with enough power to break it.

After shearing some of the bushes in the back and getting rid of the weeds underneath it, I went inside. It was now about six o'clock and I still wanted to bring Eve and Leah out for a special treat. For me, it never felt right for them to be generous and helpful with me and I not return the favor.

I drove the lawn mower back into the garage with the weed-whacker, the shears, the machete and various other tools in the wagon bumping along behind. I hid them away and headed inside, taking off my gloves and leaving them by the door. Leah and Eve were in the living room watching The Proposal. I didn't really pay attention to the movie and jumped over the couch to sit in the middle of them.

"Hey!" Eve yelled as I nearly kicked her in the face. "We are enjoying a movie here!" Slapping me across the face, as she turned back to watch the movie.

"Yeah, and I've been outside working my ass off, enduring nearly 100 degrees of heat. That must stand for something," I retorted.

Eve rolled her eyes and put her attention back towards the movie. I moved in next to Leah, who was still intently watching the movie, ignoring Eve and I. I put my arm around her. She still watched the movie, grabbing my hand unknowingly. It relaxed me after this hard-working day. Leah giggled at a part in the movie where Sandra Bullock was dancing around a fire chanting some rather unorthodox rant while Betty White was encouraging it. I couldn't help but laugh along with her. She turned to me, just noticing I was there.

"You know 'hello' would've been nice, instead of creeping on me, you sketch!" She remarked.

"Can't a guy make a move on his girl whenever he wants?" I said with a smile.

She laughed, "It's not really a move, if our relationship is official. Maybe cuddle is a better word."

My face went blank with shock. "Guys don't cuddle."

Leah started laughing hysterically, "A real man does," She remarked.

We were now both laughing, even Eve had joined in. _My snarky, beautiful Leah, you gotta love her. _Then I leaned in to kiss her. We smiled after coming apart. I had the urge to hold her in lip lock longer, but then I remembered about my treat for both of them.

"So I got a special treat for you tonight, where we can… cuddle some more," I said, my submission to the non-masculine way of saying phrases.

Leah perked up. "Oh and what is that?"

"We're going to the movies," I responded.

"Oh, how romantic!" Eve commented sarcastically.

"You're coming to. This is my way of thanking you guys for making breakfast and cleaning the house for me," I told them.

"Cameron, it was just cooking a meal and vacuuming, we don't need a 'special treat'. Why can't we just stay here and watch movies on this nice flat screen? We can still cuddle," Leah said as she moved in closer to me.

I was then drawn to Leah's star-specked brown eyes, pulled forward to her. My mind once again was fully on her, the room disappearing as all I saw was Leah. As I brushed my lips over hers, I was brought back to reality by a sudden sting at the back of my eyes as if a fly had shot into them. I fell back and started rubbing my eyes as the pain subsided as quickly as it had came.

"What's wrong, Cam?" Eve asked concernedly.

Leah was still quite bewildered as I looked back at her when her irises grew and darkened, narrowing into more canine-like eyes. I blinked and they were the same beautiful brown as when I had looked into them, completely entranced. I felt a bit wobbly, but regained balance, still a bit terrified by what I saw.

"N-nothing, nothing, I'm fine. An eyelash went in my eye," I said as I rubbed my eye, not entirely sure about what had happened either. "So, ready to go?"

"Yeah," Leah said hesitantly.

"Yup!" Eve said excitedly, with a little tremble in her voice.

I got up, went to the mudroom to grab my jacket and put on my shoes, my mind digressing away from the strange occurrences happening only moments ago.

We arrived at the theater, just as _Indigo Era _was starting. We ended up staying at the house a bit longer than I expected. Eve had booted up her laptop and gone on the local cinemas website. Leah and her whispered back and forth among themselves, completely oblivious to me, sitting on the couch right beside them. They kept bouncing between the choice of _Lovelace _and _Reversed Psychology_, the latest slasher film and the not-so surprising date movie. They would continually switch sides, trying to compromise with one another, but too nice to let them give up their choice. I finally stepped in and pointed to the newest post-apocalyptic film, _Indigo Era _and we were finally out the door, zooming through backgrounds, making it just in time for the movie.

All three of us rushed into the theater just as the opening credits were starting. Eve and Leah sighed in unison. I'm seriously trying to question myself on if Eve is truly related to Leah, their likeness is uncanny.

"Oh, there are three empty seats up front!" Leah yelled in a quite tone.

We all hopped down to the front row, where we had just managed to skid past a group of unruly looking teenagers, trying to beat us to the seats, as we somehow balanced two bags of popcorn and three sodas. _Suckers! _I thought to myself as Leah repeated my thoughts out loud. All of us started laughing silently as the movie began. I took one sip of my Root Beer, grabbed Leah's hand, and the show began. Then, the cold settled in and I wrapped my jacket tighter around.

The movie was basically an incoherent blur to me. Ever since we had sat down for the movie it was as if I had been dropped into the arctic for days and this is what became of me. I shivered silently, my breathe coming out in ragged breaths and my bones aching all over. I managed to lift up my hand to touch my head and found it to be even colder than the rest of my body. My eyes dried up like raisins in the sun, stinging with the coldness that seemed to envelop me as my ears rung with a high pitched chime, my subconscious contemplation now to pull the damn things out of their sockets. My. I tried to rest a bit, thinking maybe this was just a quick bug coming around when Leah turned to me.

"Hey! You decided on the movie, you watch it!" She snapped at me.

I didn't want to get Leah or Eve all concerned, especially after my little scene at the house, there was no way I would've made it home before taking a little visit at the ER. Both of my hands out of the grip of my one real anchor to this Earth, I reached back out to her and grabbed onto them even harder. The alien heat radiating off of her helped boost my body temperature and heal me of my blindness.

I got to watch most of the middle section of _Indigo, _right when the beautiful actress and the rugged actor whose names escape me had a "last night" together as the monsters advanced on the adjacent city. If I had any less self control, Leah would be getting me right now. I turned to look at her again and found in her place a large wolf snarling at me. My eyes widened in horror as I inched away from her.

Her voice issued from the beast's mouth, "Cam…" I backed further away. "Cameron…" My hand was touching the ground now, nearly holding myself up. "Are you okay?" And I fell to the ground.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to clear my eyesight more. I looked back and she was back to normal, but in my release of her hand, the chills, blindness and pain came back rapidly and with a vengeance. My stomach rose up into my throat and I began gagging on my own spit, the coldness numbing every nerve in my body.

"Hey, you okay?" Some young father asked.

"Sir, can you please get back in your seat?" The voice of an usher came from behind me, his flashlight covering my peripherals.

"Cameron…" Leah had kneeled down beside me.

She looked up at the usher. "He's not feeling well. I think he has a fever. I'll take care of him."

The movie was still going as usual now, but everyone had stood up to look at what was going on up front. Eve had stood behind Leah, obviously concerned, but also showing a hint of a totally opposite emotion I couldn't put my finger on.

The usher walked around me and Leah, assessing the situation. "Okay, you seem to be qualified enough." He turned to me. "I hope you feel better, sir."

The usher walked away. Leah kneeled beside me as I used her to stabilize myself while I got up. My eyes still burned, the chills intensifying, my coughs shaking me to the core, as if I were collapsing in on myself now. I didn't want to die right now, I was too young, and I hadn't even lived my life fully, there was no way I was going down this way. Some dignity in death was better.

We finally made it up the steps into the snack bar, where I felt bile rise up to mouth and I bolted for the bathroom with all the strength I had left. My nerves were now deemed totally useless, so there was no scavenging in the blindness. I pushed through the stinging and made it into the bathroom, just making it to the toilet in time as the last remnants of consumption dominated my taste buds and spilled out into the bowl. Sweat started dampening my face as I continued to freeze in my own ill health. At least I had been prepared enough for my end and if this was it, may only Leah, Eve and my father survive me, especially Leah. She deserves more than the life she escaped from and if I can't do it alive, I'll do it in the wake of death.

More bile came rushing out of my mouth, just making it into the bowl as the sweat became more present. My stomach had gone back to its regular processes and trying to avoid the sight of what were the contents once in my lower digestive tract as I flushed the toilet. I walked out of the stall to the mirror, sliding barely keeping my balance. When I finally wobbled to the sink, I immediately turned on the water with a shaking hand, using the water dropping from the faucet to help heat up my face. Turning to face the disgruntled image of myself, I was taken aback by what I saw.

Everything was normal with most of my features. My face, skin, hair, physique, profile constructed in God's original blueprints of the human that was me, except for one stark difference. My eyes were not the dark hazel color they originally were, but an even more alien blue, something sinister, a terrestrial formation by themselves. The exact color my eyes had become in my dreams, but I had been asleep this entire time. Was Leah still on the bed beside me? Was Eve still at her home? But it just became all too real as a man emerged behind me clad in a black trench coat an eerie bright blue glow following him as he reached up around my neck, crushing my throat with his hand. My last thought before I lost consciousness was of Leah, bleeding to death, a victim to my own blade.

_Leah Clearwater's POV_

"Shit, shit, shit, oh shit..." I muttered to myself as I paced back and forth between the snack bar and the theater, trying to calm myself down after Cameron nearly went under in the theater.

It was a terrible sight watching him compete with some sudden virus. When he grabbed my hand, I nearly had to shake it away, it was so cold. As a werewolf, compact furnace and all, it was a bit of a shock. Then, he started coughing and convulsing in my grip. It was like a fit of sorts then he felt out of his chair, his eyes glazed over. If it weren't for the presence of his ragged breaths, I would've thought him dead. Luckily, I got him out of there quick enough so we didn't make too much of a scene and into the bathroom to get whatever it was out of him.

The movie had been over for nearly half an hour and he still wasn't out of the bathroom. I was having a panic attack now, if I ever knew of one. Only the throttled emotions behind my muttered cursing helped calm me down. Cameron's cousin, Eve had found some ushers to go in and check on him, since neither of us wanted to lose our feministic pride by walking into the boys bathroom. The ushers continued to tell us the stall was still closed and they could hear him choking into the toilet. It just wasn't coming out that easily_._

I watched the clock as the hour hand began edging closer to 7 o'clock, almost 3 hours after we got there. Something was obviously wrong with Cameron beyond just getting a bad bout of a virus. Eve was texting Cameron's dad and called the hospital, which apparently had been just as busy as Cameron, all night. She finally got hold of her dad, but the hospital wasn't as easy. It took all my willpower not to risk my dignity and barge right into the bathroom

"Okay, alright… I'll definitely make sure… Thanks Uncle, bye!" She hung up her phone and stood up from the table she had been sitting at in the little café area near the snack bar.

Eve turned to me. "His dad is on his way. He had just gotten back to the house when the movie ended and was on his way already. He told me we could take Cameron's car back to the house, while he brings Cameron to the hospital."

I stopped pacing and looked at her. "Did you mention me?" Ever since our first meeting in the hospital, it was obvious Cameron's father naturally detested me. If he knew Cameron had allowed me to come over while he was away, I'm sure I would be in even deeper water than my imprint puking his guts out.

"No, I just said you were a friend." Eve then reached into the pocket of her jeans and whipped out Cameron's car keys, which he gave to her when we left the house after his first episode. "Ready to go?"

I took another deep breath. "Okay."

We told the ushers about Cameron's dad coming, leaving them with Eve's number, since my cell phone was still charging in my ghost town of a room in La Push, in case anything else happened. I thanked them and walked out of the theater to the parking lot.

I was just about to ask Eve for her keys, when I was suddenly cut by the edge of a blade across my face. I put my hand on my cheek, where blood was coming out in scary amounts, but that was the least of my worries as I was burned with an icy pain. I fell down by the bumper of the car, when I was kicked in the stomach. My eyes were now watery with the sting of the pain and I could just barely make out the intimidating figure of Eve, only it wasn't the caring cousin I had met at Cameron's house. The hood of her black leather jacket was pulled over her face, where a bright glow emanated from where her eyes should be. On her hands, she wore black gloves that sparked with a blue aura and a blade that radiated with the same power, only tinted by my blood. My face had warped into an even more terrified expression.

"Eve…" I began as the salty taste of blood enveloped my tongue.

She jabbed me again with the knife, making a huge gash along my arm, too quick for even my superhuman senses. The pain now travelled across both my arms and down my spine. "Shut up, mutt! You think you are fooling me, huh? You think I'm just as naïve as the dick you just had to jump on, whore?"

"You… what…" I spurted out as I the blood came out in even larger amounts as the pain intensified.

"Yeah, I know you guys got down last night and don't start playing games, trying to get around it, mutt. It's not going to work on me. You are just as sick and twisted as the rest of them." She cut me on the leg as I tried to let out the scream, I had been trying to let out for awhile, but my vocal cords weren't working right. "Oh, I see you are a little tongue-tied. Let me help you with that…" And she lunged at my throat, lifting me up as I gasped for her, the screams only faint coughs. I kicked and swung at her as my anger increased as I tried to initiate the wolf within I had abandoned for the past few days, but all of the regular triggers weren't working. It was as if someone had me under control, numbed me from the inside out.

"Couldn't help yourself could ya? Had to go after one of the innocent ones, huh? Well, listen here, I'm a whole 100 years worth of whoop ass coming at you now. I'm sure your sick masochistic mind will enjoy it though as you apparently walk out into the middle of the road all the time. Well, guess what, this ain't that easy." She unsheathed another knife and slowly cut across my stomach, as I finally wailed out in pain, her hand muffling my calls for help. "I am going to kill you, Leah Clearwater and there is nothing you can do to stop it. Nobody to save you now, completely alone, so I guess this will be a sort of mercy death for you." I growled at her as my body began to shake. "Don't even bother, I know what you can do and when you are around this here," She held up her hand, which had the tattoo of a star with a white orb in the center, which pulsed with the same energy that seemed to be coming from everything Eve had, an alien sight but a familiarity in some way. "You can't pull any tricks like that so I'll just make this plain, simple and totally unpleasant." She pulled out a clear bottle where I could see the glowing light; even more abundant than what Eve had already pulled out, its icy energy stinging wherever the light touched me. As she started to unscrew the lid, I heard an animal growl close by. My vision was going in and out now as I was dropped to the ground, my only good hand holding me up against the car.

It all seemed to happen too quickly. A large dark figure flew over my head knocked Eve to the ground. I heard her thrash and jab at whatever the creature was, as the thing scratched and clawed her, pulling off her legs and hand. My mind was going in and out of consciousness as I could barely comprehend the scene going on before me. My eyelids dropped as more blood was drained from my body, my werewolf healing powers working a bit too slowly. I tried to hold on to the car as my head hit hard with the pavement, the vision of the blue light shooting across the inside of my eyelids when I blacked out.

**A/N: Yikes! I completely forget sometimes how much is going on here in this chapter. Thank you my beta Gracie for taking all my ridiculous requests and editing this thing for me (: Please R&R, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this. What do you think those dreams mean to Leah and Cameron? What was happening to Cameron in the bathroom? Why did Eve suddenly turn on Leah? Who was the large figure that protected Leah?... or just... tell me what you think, okay? Kay!**

**Thank you for reading! =D**


End file.
